(Hopefully NOT) The Final Countdown
by Gravityfalls1920
Summary: It is New years eve and what a better way to start new then today. That is what Gideon wants, starting with the pines. But will they accept his apology or will the hold a grudge for all wrong he has done? Sequel to a gravity falls christmas. Contains a little of dipifica and malgideon.


**oh my I haven't updated on wolf's in sheep's clothing in soooo long I am soooo sorry. It has been taking so long to finish the chapter.**

 **And this was supposed to be out since the 31st, but my power kept going out and in the end I didn't get to see the countdown :-(**

 **Amyways thank you all who has liked my holiday stories.**

 **Hope you enjoy and HAPPY NEW YEARS to all! (Hopefully you had a better new years than i did.)**

* * *

Gideon POV.

Tonight I would try to fix my relations with the pines. More specifically, with Mabel, my dear sweet Mabel.

Ever since I let Dipper escape to save Mabel from her prison, the have both seen me with less hate bit not a relationship stable to call me a friend.

The mystery shack was going to hold a New years eve party for everyone. Thy even invited my family and I.

I have changed. I am not the same person as I used to be. I have been nicer to my parents. _way nicer._ if I feel like I am about to throw another tantrum I count back to ten or think of reasons why I need to stay calm and good.

When I disobeyed Bill during wierdmageddon and stood up to him the boys were turn in to stone like everyone else and I ... Bill prepared me a punishment...the punishment...the punishment I received... It was awful.

I saw myself and how I treated everyone. My greed, my hate, my vengefulness. I was a horrible person, and Bill insisted I was just like him and the it was to late for me to change. To heal the wounds I had caused. I was just like him. And with a little _treatment ,_ I would soon have the same insanity as he did

By luck the pine twins had camed in and saved me. Bill was defeated and I was given the chance redeem myself.

I had been forgiven by my father and together we were trying to help mother regain her mind. I had broken her mind with tantrums and all the spooky stuff.

But with new years I had hope of fixing all the wrong doing.

We were standing right out side the mystery shack. You could here the town folks laughing but I could distinguish _her_ laugh from every one else's.

We went inside , the music was loud but enjoyable. No one noticed we came in , which was perfect . I plunged forward into the crowd and made my way towards the pines.

"Gideon" both twins answered somewhat bitter.

"Well howdy y'all! Now what a lovely party ya' have here! Thank ya for invitin' us" I answered

"i am glad that you made it to the party. Are you staying until midnight? " Dipper asked politely

'"Why yes! That is the point of tonight!"

"Well,...enjoy the party!" Mabel commented as they both walked away.

I guess the only invited my family and I as a "thank you" for helping during the wierdmageddon, not to solve their problems.

About an hour later, Pacifica Northwest arrived ad Dipper headed to greet her a little too fast. They sneaked to a room. I couldn't help but follow them.

Once I was inside, I hid behind a counter where thy wouldn't be able to see me. Sure eavesdropping isn't the best way to gain trust but...curiosity got the best of me.

"Dipper tell me what's wrong?" Pacifica asked

"That Christmas card that you saw, I was finally able to decode the final message. I know who send it." Dipper answered

 _christmas card? What?_

"who sent it?"

Bill. Bill cipher."

 _Bill cipher! He sent them a Christmas card? So he is still alive!_

" wait the triangle guy, I thought he was gone. We all saw when he was blown apart!"

"Well he is back or maybe he was never gone at all."

At that moment I was leaning to forward and two things happened , I fell forward and revealed my presence . on the brighter side my dear Mabel also fel frm the other side of the couch that was in the room and reveled herself as well.

"Mabel, Gideon...? what are you two doing here!" Dipper exclaimed

"..."

"..."

"well ...?" Pacifica questioned

"I was just curios why you were both so secretive" I answered

" well I was just trying to see if they were finally gonna kiss." Mabel said bluntly

Both Dipper and Pacifica were blushing madly at that moment.

"Well...we ...we weren't..." they both kept stuttering together. It was cute, I will admit it.

"Anyways what were you talking about. Bill is dead" I said

"Yeah and why didn't you tell Dip, do you still not trust me" Mabel inquired with teary eyes

"No Mabel I do trust you, its just...I don't want you getting hurt" Dipper answered

"Dipper, if you don't mind me asking, why do you think Bill sent you that card."

"Because he said so him self in the card, I had to decipher it but it says Bill Cipher" He said with a slight glare" And why would you care, you helped him last time."

"and I stood up to him to let you rescue your sister" I defended myself.

"but that was it. In the end we still had to save you. Ugh, how do we know you won't join his side if he dares to rise again"

"Because before you came in and saved me, he made me go through terrible torture. He made me realize things about myself, that made me afraid." I shouted back with some tears treatning to fall.

"Oh really what could of made you afraid?" Dipper Mocked

"Dipper...please" Mabel whispered

"please what Mabel! Let him say what awful thing Bill did to him"

"He let me see every bad thing I ever did to anyone on their point of view. He made me realize that I was just as eveil and selfish as him and with a little torture I would become insane enough to train me as a dream demon. I would become just like him!" I usherd out with tears falling

"(*gasp*) Gideon...that is awful" Mabel said as she tried to get near me.

''Gideon...I had no idea...I-I'm sorry" Dipper tried to apologize

They all three got near me. Mabel then suprised me with a big bear hug"Gideon It's okay you aren't evil like Bill"

Right away both Pacifica and Dipper joined in the hug.

"T-thanks I-I just have been trying to change my ways with everyone. I want to heal the wounds I have caused on people, but I don't know how"

"and I will help you Gideon"Mabel reassured me "It will take time but people will eventually forgive you."

"Thank you Mabel" I said as she smiled .

"HEY EVERYONE COME TO THE MAIN DANCE FLOOR IT ALMOST MIDNIGHT!" Stan's Voice came from the Ultra-loud microphone Ford invented.

"well we better go with them."

Once we got down to the dance floor and everyone was ready for "hopefully" not the final count down.

 _10_

 _9_

 _8_

 _7_

 _6_

 _5_

 _4_

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_

 _HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

soon everyone was cheering and hugging their families.

Dipper and Mabel were with both their great uncles and a couple that may have been their parents.

Pacifica was with her parents, who had just walked in.

I got near my parents and hugged them with so much force like if I was gonna lose em'.

We were getting ready to leave home when Pacifica got near me.

"Hey Gideon, don't believe what Bill said. A ghost once mad me realize that my family was no good rotten pigs, and I was no different. Dipper told me so. I was just another bad link to the worst family chain. I believe it, until I proved them wrong and opened the gates to let all the townsfolk in to the Northwest mansion. You are not like bill Gideon, because you _want_ to cchange, and that's good."

She smiled sincerely as did the same to her.

Gideon, how about we all meet up tomorrow and discuss ways to get people to forgive" Mabel said

"Sure Mabel, that would be great." I answered " we bye guy see y'all tomorrow! "

"Bye Gideon" Dipper , Mabel and pacifica said in sync.

Soon I was at home and ready to hit the hay

Just as I drifted off to sleep I heard a very familiar laugh come from the dark.

" Bill! Show your self "

Then a single yellow eye appeared

"Not quite yet, short legs, but I will return and when I do...your new friends will pay and distrust once more"

Right there his eye started to flash all the different faces of people I care and I want to apologize to whileBill laughed like always.

"AHAHAHAHAHA"

 **oh my I am mean**

 **Any ways I might make this in to a story, I don't know .**

 **This ending was kind of rushed but I hope you liked it. If I do make this in to a story I might put it in a different story . I will let everyone know.**

 **Well once again sorry for not updating on wolf in sheep's clothing but it will soon be up! If you have any ideas you wat in either of this stories you are welcome to review or pm me.**

 **Until next time !**

 **-GF1920**


End file.
